Tako
|name = Tako |alias = Sunblot |kanji = たこ |romaji = Octopus |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 16 |birthdate = May 30th |education = ??? |blood type = B- |eye color = Black |hair color = Deep Purple |affiliation = ??? |previous affiliation = ??? |birthplace = Fiore |height = 5'11.ft |weight = 158.lbs |skin tone= Fair |medical concerns and ailments= |tattoos/unusual features = Octopus Tattoo on Right Shoulder Suneater Artifact |guild mark color = None |guild mark location = None |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Student |base of operations =Guild Master's Office |relatives = Tenko '''(Adoptive Father) |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = Single |status = Alive |signature skill = ??? |abilities = Kraken Magic Chain Magic Thread Magic Whip Magic Coral Magic Steam Magic |equipment = Magic Whip |curse= None |debut = ???}} Tako (たこ, Octopus) is a young man born under unknown circumstances. During his young life, he world race from orphanage to orphanage, stealing food and water, and taking lodging with any documentation or permission, trying his best to survive in the unforgiving conditions of Fiore. However, his plundering name became so famous in Fiore that he was eventually kicked out onto the curb, having to brave the unforgiving streets. He gave himself a name, "Tako", after he heard of a story where a Monstrous Kraken buried a mighty warship into the vast sea with just a single tug of its limbs. As fate would have it, at the meager age of 8, Tako was put onto a traveling caravel as a servant-boy, meant to serve the sailors food and perform basic duties with virtually no pay. However, to Tako, this was heaven. He got food, lodging, and learned skills. However, he quickly learned this was not the case. He was not given lodging, having to eat and sleep above decks. He was not giving food, and when he was, Tako had to fight for it against all of the other servant boys. On the fifth day of the voyage, out on the deep sea, a huge tsunami hit, wrecking the boat and killing everyone on board except Tako. By a stroke of sheer luck, he was noticed by the Kraken, or rather, the Kraken's father. By this time, there were only two Krakens left. After the junior Kraken was killed by Leviatus,only one Kraken remained in the world. When Tako was found by the senior Kraken, Tenko, he was adopted like a foster son. After his son's death,Tenko created a new form of magic, simply known as Kraken Magic. Doting on his new son, Tenko taught Tako this new form of magic. Tenko gave Tako all of the love Tako never had, feeding, sheltering, training, can caring for him. After some time, Tako considered him his only father. After 8 years, Tako decided he was ready to go back to Fiore, ready to join a guild and fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming a mage. Tenko, realizing he could not always protect his son, allowed him to leave, under one condition: in ten years or less, they must meet again. To help his son remember this promise, Tenko gifted a golden artifact the looked like a sun. It was called "Suneater". The artifact was in the exact same shape as the Sun-like tattoo on Tenko's forehead. Appearance Tenko has messy, dark-purple hair (almost constantly in a cowlick on the back), bright eyes, but ones that are shaped into dead-fish eyes. He is fairly pale and skinny, with a small nose and thin lips. However, given his time training with Tenko under the sea, Tako is much stronger than he looks, with a well sculpted chest, abdomen, and arms. However, Tako enjoys wearing long casual-wear , such as turtlenecks, so his body is not shown off very often. In his Battle-wear, Tako wears a white jumpsuit, with a white cloak, purple goggles (to enhance underwater visibility), and utility storage pouches on a waist rig. While using Kraken Magic, Tako can sprout Kraken-like appendages from his body, having suckers and having a tan-red hue. Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Quotes Triva Category:Characters Category:Mage